Relationships of Robb Starke
The Relationships of Robb Starke are those relationships of Robb Starke. Lovers Obella Martell See Also : Obella Martell Dacey Mormont See Also : Dacey Mormont Robb Starke and Dacey Mormont first met during the Stormwind-Gondor War and it was during the tail end of the conflict, and she quite smitten with the handsome Starke prince. She returned to Stormwind where she and Robb got very close including losing their innocense to eachother, and it was only after several months that she very reluctantly returned to Bear Island. The two would continue to send letters back and forth for the years after this, and even met once again in Winterfell in secret, but in terms of long visits they would not meet again until the Invasion of Westbridge. Robb Starke bitter over his families forcing him to marry Obella Martell of whom he liked but didn't love the way he loved Dacey would make love with Dacey during the end of the siege of Westbridge, and though they left eachother after this she was pregnant with his child. He would begin visiting Bear Island many times over the next years that passed, and the only person who knew the true purpose for his visits was his brother Jon Snow, and Theon Greyjoy and throughout it all he had two children with Dacey and she remained true to him despite his continued marriage to Obella Martell. Friends Theon Greyjoy See Also : Theon Greyjoy Torhen Woodfoot See Also : Torhen Woodfoot Fladen Termont See Also : Fladen Termont Eldarion Elessar See Also : Eldarion Elessar Eldarion Ellesar, and Robb Starke would first meet during the Gondor-Lucerne war and they met as Robb Starke had captured his brother and basically the entirety of the Gondor forces had collapsed but still Eldarion held onto control of the fortress he had held since the first days of the conflict. William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. : "He was a braver young man then I think anyone gave him credit for, but the main thing that struck me about him was his beliefs. He cared so much about Lucernian society that I couldn't believe he was the son of Bill Lovie." : -Robb Starke William Lovie III. and Robb Starke would first meet eachother when William first travelled to Stormwind during the events of The Journey. When they first met they got along well enough, and Robb Starke was kept close to William during the overal Journey as Eddard believed that William would get along better with someone around his age, and thus bring him closer to House Starke then House Lannister. This strategy worked well as Robb grew to become friends with both William and his carefree friend Emmett McCarty. While Robb was perhaps closer with Emmett during this time he still was quite close with the young prince who during this time was having trouble with the constant fake personalities that he met on the trip. : "It was a nice thing to meet someone while we were on the road that I felt like I had something truly in common with. So many during that time just wanted something from me, and to have him appear to genuinly care about the conversation was something I wouldn't quickly forget." : -William Lovie III. This friendship would continue as the forces of House Lovie would move closer to House Starke when they constructed the Port of Stormwind, and it was Robb Starke that was the main communicater between William and House Starke. The two became close enough that following the death of Brooke Scott it was Robb Starke that was one of the few people that William confided in over how depressed he was about her death. While Robb was never privy to the extent of the relationship between William and Brooke he was very much aware of how much William felt for her. Enemies Jamie Lannister See Also : Jamie Lannister : "The little brat walks around with an aura that he exists as the perfect knight. Let me let you in on a little secret. I realized very early that the perfect knight can be identified by the grave stone that adornes his body, and nothing more then that. He can have honesty, and I'll take a long life." : -Jamie Lannister Jamie Lannister was a good ten years older then the young Robb Starke was but by the time Robb Starke entered the sphere of power in House Starke it was the tauntings of Jamie Lannister that was one of the first things to greet him in his introduction to the power sphere. Jamie, and Robb would have an ongoing hatred for eachother to such a point that during the Invasion of Westbridge the two fleets could not come close to eachother, or even port near eachother for fear that any long term time between the two would lead to actual bloodshed between House Lannnister, and House Starke. Draco Malfoy See Also : Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy, and Robb Starke would originally share a conflicted relationship as they met while Lucerne, and Tevinter were fighting, but there was a level of respect there from Draco's side as he had heard tales of Robb Starke and all the success that he had throughout his young life, while from the other side it is unclear whether Robb Starke even knew who Draco Malfoy was. The relationship or whatever existed between the two would be shattered completely at the Battle of Saalfeld where Obella Martell Robb Starke's wife would kill Astoria Martell of whom was the center of Draco's world, and emotionally devastated he was unable to even react as Robb Starke had nearly killed him on the battlefield leaving him bed ridden for months. Category:Relationships